Without You
by Crazeh People
Summary: Karena sebenarnya, Taekwoon tak bisa berbuat apa apa tanpa Hakyeon. A VIXX fiction, about LeoN couple, masih berhubungan dengan Fict Cause You Arent Here. PS: saya janji bakal menjelaskan cerita ini di fict selanjutnya Xd RnR Jucyonggg


**Without You.**

 **Craz Present.**

 **A VIXX Fiction**

 **LeoN Neo JungCha**

 **Hurt / Comfort**

 **Yang satu ini ada hubungan nya dengan 'Cause You Arent here' yow**

 **Warning**

 **BXB, Typo(s), alur aneh, bacaan gaje yang menyebabkan mual mual**

Kalimat yang bercetak **tebal** adalah Flashback, okeh.

 **..**

 **..**

Taekwoon melonggarkan simpulan dasi nya. Dasi yang sedari tadi di pakai nya terasa menyesakkan, seperti ada yang mencekik leher nya, dan membuat ia susah bernafas.

Tapi dia tahu, bukan dasi yang membuat nya sesak, tapi _kenyataan._

Kenyataan yang paling Taekwoon benci.

Kenyataan bahwa Cinta nya hilang.

Kenyataan menyesakkan, bahwa Taekwoon lah yang melepaskan cinta nya pergi.

Kenyataan bahwa sekarang tak ada lagi Cha Hakyeon di hidup nya.

 _Dan itu sangat menyesakkan, sampai rasa nya Taekwoon tak bisa bernafas lagi._

" kita bisa memperbaiki semua nya."

Mata tajam Taekwoon yang sedari tadi menutup lantas terbuka saat mendengar suara lembut gadis yang selalu bersamanya, Min Ah.

" apa yang bisa di perbaiki? Kalau pun di perbaiki, itu tak akan utuh lagi."

Jawab Taekwoon yang menyandarkan punggung nya di kursi kerjanya, kembali menutup matanya, _kembali mencoba mencari Hakyeon dalam kenangan nya._

Sementara Min ah yang melihat Taekwoon seperti itu hanya bisa merasakan rasa bersalah yang semakin menyesakkan dada nya, perasaan bersalah karena membuat Hakyeon terluka, dan perasaan bersalah karena tak bisa menolong Taekwoon.

" kau tahu, jika Hakyeon tau yang sebenarnya, itu akan lebih baik untuk kalian berdua."

Min Ah berkata sembari mendekati Taekwoon, mengusap pundak Taekwoon perlahan, mencoba membuat Taekwoon nyaman.

" itu tidak baik, kau tahu itu."

Gumam Taekwoon yang kini meremas perlahan tangan Min Ah.

" tidak, aku tidak tahu! Yang aku tahu adalah kau harus kembali kepada Hakyeon dan mengatakan semuanya, _jujur,_ tanpa ada yang di sembunyikan."

Min ah berucap dengan penuh penekanan di setiap kalimat nya, ia hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk Taekwoon.

" itu akan sangat menyakitkan untuk Hakyeon. Dimana saat itu Tiba, Hakyeon akan sangat terpukul jika ia berada di sampingku."

Jawab Taekwoon tak mau kalah oleh Min Ah, ia menatap Min Ah dengan tatapan nya yang tajam, tapi Min Ah tidak takut, yang ada Min Ah melihat binar ketakutan di mata tajam Taekwoon.

" kau tau, aku menyayangimu dan selalu ingin yang terbaik untukmu, dan aku yakin, memberi tahu Hakyeon dan kembali bersama nya adalah yang terbaik untuk mu. Jujur padanya, Hadapi semuanya bersama Hakyeon, kau pasti bisa."

Min ah menangkup pipi Taekwoon, menatap Taekwoon dengan tatapan paling lembut yang ia miliki, dan bisa Min Ah lihat, mata Taekwoon yang mulai berair.

" aku menyayangi nya, aku mencintai nya, aku tak bisa hidup tanpanya, aku tak bisa tanpa Hakyeon."

Dan tangis Taekwoon pecah saat Min Ah memeluk nya, mencoba mencari kekuatan dari Min Ah, sahabat nya yang selalu ada untuk nya.

..

..

 ** _"_** ** _hey calon suamiku, ayo cepat bangun~'_**

" hmmm, lima menit lagi."

 ** _"_** ** _tidak ada lima menit lagi, yang ada kau akan tidur sejam kedepan jika tidak bangun sekarang."_**

" aniya, aku akan bangun lima menit lagi, biarkan aku tidur lima menit lagi."

 ** _"_** ** _tidak~, kau harus bangun sekarang."_**

" lima men-"

 ** _"_** ** _AKU MEMBENCIMU."_**

Mata Taekwoon langsung terbuka, ia menatap sekeliling nya. Dia tidur di kamar nya, sendirian. Tanpa Hakyeon. Dan yang tadi itu apa? Taekwoon menatap tangan nya yang bergetar saat teriakan Hakyeon yang mengatakan 'AKU MEMBENCIMU' terus terngiang di telinga nya, membuat ia sesak dan seakan dibunuh secara perlahan.

Taekwoon menggelengkan kepala nya, mencoba menghilangkan kata yang paling ia benci itu agar tak terngiang di telinga nya lagi.

Taekwoon bangun dari ranjang nya, berjalan gontai kearah kamar mandi, ia butuh guyuran air untuk membantunya menenangkan diri.

Dan disinilah Taekwoon sekarang, berdiri di bawah guyuran air, berdiri dengan menyangga tubuh nya pada dinding, mencoba bertahan di bawah guyuran air dingin yang dingin nya seakan menusuk tembus kedalam kulit nya, tapi itu tak seberapa, _karena hatinya merasakan sakit yang lebih dari itu._

..

..

 **Saat itu Taekwoon merasa ada yang salah dengan tubuh nya.**

 **Ia sering sakit kepala akhir akhir ini, dan entah kenapa terkadang di barengi dengan leher nya yang terasa kaku. Pada awalnya Taekwoon merasa itu adalah hal yang wajar, karena ia yang suka bekerja kadang lupa waktu dan mungkin itu semua karena ia kelelahan bekerja saja.**

 **Tapi sakit kepala dan leher yang kaku itu terus datang dengan waktu yang cukup berdekatan, terkadang dalam satu minggu Taekwoon bisa merasalan sakit kepala dan leher yang kaku selama lima hari. Dan Taekwoon tetap berfikir bahwa itu adalah hal yang biasa.**

 **Dan sekarang, bukan hanya sakit kepala dan leher yang kaku saja yang terjadi, kini di tambah dengan demam dan muntah muntah.**

 **Contohnya seperti hari ini, Taekwoon tidak pergi ke kantor karena tiba tiba saja tubuh nya demam. Sebenarnya Taekwoon akan pergi ke kantor, tapi di tahan oleh Hakyeon yang khawatir akan Taekwoon.**

 **"** **istirahatlah, kau harus segera sembuh, sayang."**

 **Ujar Hakyeon yang mengusap rambut Taekwoon yang sedari tadi rebahan di paha nya.**

 **"** **kau akan tetap di rumah kan?"**

 **Tanya Taekwoon dengan lirih, Taekwoon bisa merasakan tenggorokan nya yang terasa menyakitkan.**

 **"** **iya, aku akan merawatmu; tentu saja, aku kan menyayangimu."**

 **Taekwoon tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan Hakyeon dan memilih kembali tidur di paha Hakyeon.**

 **..**

 **..**

 **"** **kita ke rumah sakit."**

 **Taekwoon mengernyitkan kening nya mendengar penuturan sahabat sekaligus sekretaris nya, Min Ah, yang kini tengah menatap nya dengan khawatir.**

 **"** **tidak usah, tidak perlu, aku baik baik saja."**

 **Lirih Taekwoon, berjalan tertatih menuju kursi kerja nya.**

 **"** **apa maksudmu dengan 'aku baik baik saja'? jelas tadi kau baru saja muntah muntah dan lihat wajah mu itu, kau memang memiliki kulit putih, tapi saat ini kau terlihat pucat, sangat pucat, seperti mayat kau tahu?! Maka dari itu kau akan ikut aku ke rumah sakit."**

 **Taekwoon tetap tidak mendengarkan ucapan Min Ah.**

 **"** **aku tidak per-"**

 **Brukk.**

 **Dan Min ah yang melihat Taekwoon jatuh tak sadarkan diri berteriak meminta bantuan, satu yang Min Ah yakini, bahwa ini bukan penyakit biasa, Taekwoon pasti memiliki penyakit yang parah.**

 **..**

 **..**

 **"** **Meningitis. Saudara Jung Taekwoon mengidap penyakit meningitis yang sudah parah, Meningitis yang dimiliki saudara Jung Taekwoon disebabkan oleh Virus yang menyerang nya, dan saat ini, meningitis nya sudah menyebar ke otak dan sumsum Tulang belakang, kami menyarankan agar Saudara Jung Taekwoon di rawat di rumah sakit, agar kami bisa memberikan Anti biotik dan pengobatan untuk Meningitis nya."**

 **Min Ah menatap dokter di hadapan nya dengan pandangan tak percaya, Taekwoon mengidap penyakit Meningitis?**

 **"** **T-Tapi Dokter, apa anda yakin bahwa itu adalah laporan kesehatan Taekwoon? Mungkin saja itu tertukar."**

 **Dokter itu menatap Min Ah dengan penuh prihatin, ia yakin Min Ah kaget dan tak bisa menerima kenyataan, terbukti dari ucapan nya yang bergetar menahan Tangis.**

 **"** **Maafkan saya Nona Bang, tapi inilah laporan kesehatan Saudara Jung Taekwoon."**

 **Dan Tangisan Min Ah pecah saat itu Juga, ia tak bisa menerima bahwa sahabat nya kini mengidap penyakit Mematikan.**

 **..**

 **..**

 **"** **KAU GILA?!"**

 **Taekwoon menutup kedua mata nya mendengar teriakan Min Ah.**

 **"** **tolong, bantu aku untuk yang satu ini."**

 **Gumam Taekwoon yang masih menutup mata nya, tapi ia bisa merasakan bahwa kini Min Ah tengah menatap nya dengan tajam.**

 **"** **tidak, aku tidak mau. Kau gila! Aku memang ingin berkenalan dengan Hakyeon-mu itu, tapi sebagai Sahabat-Mu! Buka sebagai selingkuhan palsu mu yang jelas jelas akan membuat hubungan kalian berakhir!"**

 **Min Ah berucap dengan menggebu gebu, jelas ia sangat menolak permintaan Taekwoon saat ini.**

 **"** **Jika Hakyeon tau aku mengidap Meningitis dan akan mati, Hakyeon pasti akan sedih, ia pasti akan mencoba untuk selalu berada di sampingku, tersenyum untukku, tapi di dalam hati nya ia Menangis, aku tahu itu. Dan aku tak mau itu terjadi pada Hakyeon, aku tak mau Hakyeon sedih."**

 **Taekwoon menjelaskan semua sembari menatap Min Ah dengan tatapan memohon nya, seumur hidup Taekwoon bersahabat dengan Min Ah, baru kali ini Taekwoon memohon pada Min Ah.**

 **"** **dan kau pikir dengan membuat nya membencimu tidak akan menyakiti Hakyeon? Dia juga tetap akan terluka!"**

 **Min ah masih dengan kekeras kepalaan nya, ia tak mau mebantu Taekwoon untuk yang satu ini.**

 **"** **ketika ia membenciku, ia akan mencoba melupakanku."**

 **Ujar Taekwoon lagi, mencoba meyakinkan Min Ah.**

 **"** **kau pikir melupakan adalah Hal yang mudah?"**

 **Tanya Min Ah sarkatis.**

 **"** **Kumohon."**

 **Min Ah mengehela nafas berat.**

 **"** **OKE! Aku akan membantumu, tapi aku peringatkan kau satu kali lagi, apa kau yakin melakukan semua ini?"**

 **"** **Ya, aku yakin."**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Taekwoon menatap Cincin di hadapan nya dengan pandangan Kosong.**

 **Sementara Min Ah di samping nya sudah menangis dengan keras nya, Min Ah merasa sangat bersalah karena membantu Taekwoon untuk membuat Hakyeon Membenci nya.**

 **Sementara Taekwoon tidak menangis, ia hanya terus menatap cincin lamaran nya yang baru saja di lepaskan oleh Hakyeon. Matanya tak menangis, tak mengeluarkan air mata, tapi di sana, di dalam Hatinya, ia hancur, Hidup nya hancur, Hatinya hancur, tak ada lagi semangat Hidup Taekwoon, dan ia sudah siap mati oleh penyakit nya, karena sebenarnya, tadi saat Taekwoon melihat Hakyeon menangis itu sudah menjadi akhir dari hidup nya, ia sudah mati karena cintanya yang ia lepaskan.**

 **Ia mati,**

 **Ia mayat mulai dari sekarang dan seterus nya sampai ia mati –lagi- oleh Meningitis.**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Ternyata semua nya tidak mudah.**

 **Taekwoon baru sadar, bahwa Hidup tanpa Hakyeon itu sangat tidak mudah, hatinya belum bisa melepas Hakyeon, dan berakhirlah ia seperti ini, selalu mengawasi Hakyeon dari jauh.**

 **"** **temui dia."**

 **Taekwoon menatap bingung pada Min Ah yang berucap di samping nya, menatap Min Ah dengan kebingungan, salah satu akibat dari penyakit Meningitis yang membuat kesadaran Taekwoon terkadang lenyap entah kemana.**

 **"** **apa?"**

 **Tanya Taekwoon, Min Ah menahan tangis nya melihat Taekwoon yang seperti ini.**

 **"** **kau ketuk pintu rumah Hakyeon, dan cobalah bicara dengan nya."**

 **Ujar Min Ah dengan lembut seakan berkata pada anak kecil yang tak mengerti apa apa.**

 **"** **bolehkah?"**

 **Tanya Taekwoon yang masih tidak yakin dengan perintah orang di samping nya.**

 **"** **tentu saja boleh, sana pergi bicara dengan Hakyeon."**

 **Min ah kembali meyakinkan Taekwoon dengan senyuman nya yang di paksakan. Dan Taekwoon mengikuti saran nya.**

 **Ting Tong!**

 **Taekwoon menekan bel rumah Hakyeon.**

 **"** **Tunggu sebentar."**

 **Taekwoon yang mendengar sahutan itu seakan sadar kembali, seakan akan Jiwa nya di kembalikan saat mendengar suara Hakyeon.**

 **Cklek.**

 **Dan pintu pun terbuka, memperlihatkan sosok Hakyeon yang sangat Taekwoon rindukan.**

 **"** **T-Taekwoon?"**

 **Brakk!**

 **Dan Taekwoon kebingungan saat orang yang ia rindukan malah menutup pintunya, bukan mempersilahkan Taekwoon untuk masuk.**

 **"** **Yeon, buka pintunya, Min Ah bilang, aku boleh berbicara dengan mu."**

 **Ujar Taekwoon yang kembali kebingungan, sementara Min Ah yang melihat kejadian tadi hanya bisa menangis.**

 ** _Kenapa mereka berdua harus terluka, tuhan?_**

..

..

Min Ah sedih melihat Taekwoon saat ini. Taekwoon tak berdaya, hanya bisa tertidur dan hidup dengan bantuan alat medis dengan selang yang banyak menempel di tubuh nya.

Min Ah terluka melihat semua itu.

" kau tau, kau selalu tau apa yang terbaik untuk Taekwoon, dan jika kau tau apa yang baik dilakukan sekarang, maka lakukanlah."

Min Ah menatap Yunho –ayah Taekwoon- dengan binar mata nya yang kebingungan.

" Hakyeon, kau tau apa yang harus kau lakukan pada Hakyeon."

Ujar Yunho lagi, membuat Min Ah sadar, bahwa mungkin, Hakyeon bisa saja membawa keajaiban bagi Taekwoon.

" bolehkah?"

Tanya Min Ah, menatap Yunho dan Jaejoong –ibu Taekwoon-, dan kedua orang tua Taekwoon mengangguk penuh keyakinan.

..

..

Dan disinilah Min Ah berada.

Berdiri di depan Café tempat Hakyeon bekerja, Min Ah bisa melihat Hakyeon yang sedang bekerja dari luar karena Café itu di dominasi oleh kaca.

" ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Min Ah menatap seorang pegawai Café yang baru saja menghampirinya, Min Ah membaca Nametag nya, Lee Jae Hwan.

" bisakah aku berbicara dengan Cha Hakyeon?"

Tanya Min Ah tidak yakin dengan permintaan nya.

" oh, tentu saja. Hakyeon hyung, kemari, ada orang yang mencari mu."

Jae Hwan berujar dengan ceria, dan bisa ia lihat Hakyeon yang berjalan menghampiri mereka, dan Jae Hwan memilih pergi kembali ke dapur.

" sia-"

Ucapan Hakyeon terhenti saat ia melihat Min Ah, Bang Min Ah, Bang Min Ah yang _itu._

" aku tau kau pasti membenciku, tapi kita harus bicara dank au harus mendengarkanku."

..

..

Hakyeon berlari dengan cepat, secepat yang ia bisa. Ia harus segera sampai di ruang rawat Taekwoon.

Ia tak menyangka, ternyata Taekwoon masih mencintai nya, dan ternyata Taekwoon tidak mengkhianati nya, Taekwoon berusaha membuatnya tidak terluka, _tapi ia sudah terlanjur terluka._

Tadi di Café, Min Ah sudah menjelaskan semuanya yang terjadi, dan itu mebuat Hakyeon Kaget. Dan Hakyeon merasa jantung nya turun ke lambung saat Min Ah menerima telepon dari rumah sakit yang mengatakan Bahwa Taekwoon berada dalam masa kritis, Taekwoon nya sedang ada di ambang kematian.

 _Tidak! Kau belum boleh Mati Jung Taekwoon, kau tidak ku izinkan untuk Mati. Kau harus sadar, dan kau harus mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaiku. Jangan Mati, Kumohon._

 _.._

 _.._

END

..

/ngumpet bareng Jozwa/ kalo saya muncul yang ada di bunuh reader karena ending nya gantung lagi hmz /bisik ama Jozwa/

/menghilang bareng Jozwa/

/datanglah malaikat –eh maksudnya Junghan/

Hi! Junghan Disini, saya mewakili orang gila –lirik Craz- yang ngumpet bawa selingkuhan saya –lirik Jozwa- hanya untuk mengatakan, bahwa percaya tidak percaya, inilah sequel dari Cause You aren't here yang katanya ngegantung ending nya –lirik keatas- padahal ini sequel juga ending nya gantung _-

Tapi yasudahlah, si Craz bilang kalo dia punya otak –eh, maksudnya kalo dia punya ide, di bakal bikin lanjutan dari fict ini juga.

Yasudah, hanya itu yang bisa Han katakan /kibas rambut/ saya balik lagi ya kekayangan.

Bye bye.

Oh iya, jangan lupa Review nya Readers~

PS : saya janji, beneran janji, bakal nikin kejelasan ini fict nanti yaw XD


End file.
